Diario
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Querido diario… ¡Maldición! Eso se escuchó demasiado gay… ¿Hola estúpido diario?, ¡No! Mmm que tal decir… Querido y muy jodido diario, sí eso se escuchó mucho mejor. •Colección de Drabbles interconectados• Romance/Humor/Parody
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es **copyright**de **J. K. Rowling**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia**me pertenece.**Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias:**AU, OoC.

**Género:**Romance/Humor/Parody

**Rating: "T" Por lenguaje anti-sonante.**

**N/A:**Bueno, y heme aquí de nuevo con un escrito de mi autoría. Esté pequeño escrito sera una colección de Drabbles interconectados. Espero y lo encuentren entretenido, ya que es para eso que lo hice, para que pasen un agradable rato, y se rían de mis ocurrencias. Cualquier cosa, estaré encantada de responder sus dudas y comentarios.

**Sumary:** Querido diario… ¡Maldición! Eso se escuchó demasiado gay… ¿Hola estúpido diario?, ¡No! Mmm que tal decir… Querido y muy jodido diario, sí eso se escuchó mucho mejor. •Colección de Drabbles interconectados•

* * *

"**Diario"**

**By: Cereciito17 O Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**

"**Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un sí."**

…**..**

**22 de diciembre:**

Querido diario… ¡Maldición! Eso se escuchó demasiado gay… ¿Hola estúpido diario?, ¡No! Mmm que tal decir… Querido y muy jodido diario, sí eso se escuchó mucho mejor.

Jodido diario, no sé cómo rayos los muglees escriben y exponen lo que sienten en estos pliegues de papel, en lo personal pienso que solo pierden el tiempo, así como se arriesgan a que los demás se burlen de ellos. Él porque estoy aquí escribiendo algo tan banal y estúpido, es… ¡Joder! ni siquiera lose, así o más patético. Bueno, si hay algo, bueno más bien es ese alguien, —Ella— es él porque estoy escribiendo aquí sandeces y estupideces. Estoy arriesgándome que alguien ajeno a mi casa lo lea, ya que ningún Slytherin sería tan estúpido como para ver sus cosas. No por nada era considerado uno de los mejores duelistas de la casa de la serpiente. Pero pondré un hechizo por si las dudas, ya que no quiero que nadie lea acerca de mi debilidad. Regresando a lo que realmente importa. La verdad, es que mi vida está jodida, ¿Por qué? Simple, me encapriche, bueno me enamore de la única persona que no puede ser. Y eso solo lo hacía a un más patético. Me enamore de "Ella"… Y eso de enamorarme ya es demasiado, pensé que el día en que sintiera algo por alguna chica seria solo para satisfacer mi cuerpo, pero siento algo extraño cada vez que la miro a los ojos.

¡Joder! Porque de todas las chicas que hay en el mundo mágico tuve que enamorarme de ESTA chica, de las miles que existen, ¿Por qué precisamente de ella? ¿De mi más grande némesis? ¿De la hija de Muggles? ¿De la mejor amiga de San Potty? ¡JODER! ¿Por qué me tuve que volver loco por Granger?

Sí, ahora estoy pensando seriamente que lo que dicen en las clases de artefactos y costumbres muggles, algo acerca de que para los muggles existe un ser divino y esas mierdas sobre el karma, son todas y completamente ciertas.

¡Mierda! Me estoy escuchando como un jodido muggle.

Bueno, dejando de lado todas estas patrañas… Sigo escribiendo, como te decía, la vida le gusta joderme la maldita existencia, y no es que sea un puto mártir como dice la comadreja menor.

¡No!, en lo absoluto, simple y sencillamente es cierto.

Había más de 1 millón de brujas de sangre pura en el mundo mágico, y me tuve que fijar en "esa", bueno, ya establecimos que era Granger de la que hablaba, así que no tiene sentido decirle "esa" ahora.

¡Mierda!

¡Mierda!

¡Y más mierda!, esto es una jodida porquería.

Me había dado cuenta, hasta tercer año que sentía una inclinación más que evidente por Granger. No solo era porque era presa de mis insultos, sino porque había notado, aunque para vergüenza mía, que la empezaba a ver con otros ojos.

No solo la veía como la insufrible sabelotodo, que era.

Si no porque podía ver como unas sugerentes y exuberantes curvas se insinuaban debajo de esa larga y amplia falda. Su camisa blanca con el logo de gryfindor se pegaba a sus deliciosos y delicados senos, sus labios llenos hechos para robar besos, su embriagante olor a frambuesas…

¡Mierda se paró!

¡Joder esto me supera con letras mayúsculas!

Ya, hasta aquí llegue por el día de hoy. Mañana me seguiré atormentando con esta porquería… No sé qué debería decir, pero me largo de aquí.

* * *

•Continuara•

**¡Hola! Sí, aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo escrito. Espero y sea de su total agrado, se acepta de todo un poco, de felicitaciones, aventadas de madres y tomatazos ;) La idea resulta muy OoC por parte de Malfoy, perooo a mí en lo personal me ha divertido el escribirla por ahora. Estaré encantada de recibir sus sugerencias y consejos para que esté pequeño trabajo resulte divertido, que eso es lo que cuenta. Cuídense, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es **copyright**de **J. K. Rowling**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia**me pertenece.**Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias:**AU, OoC.

**Género:**Romance/Humor/Parody

**Rating: "T" Por lenguaje anti-sonante.**

**N/A:**** M**e tarde, si lo sé… Lo siento, pero espero no tardar la próxima vez. Sin nada más que decir, las dejo para que disfruten un poco con está locura mía.

**Sumary:** Querido diario… ¡Maldición! Eso se escuchó demasiado gay… ¿Hola estúpido diario?, ¡No! Mmm que tal decir… Querido y muy jodido diario, sí eso se escuchó mucho mejor. •Colección de Drabbles interconectados•

* * *

"**Diario"**

**By: Cereciito17 O Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**

**"No seamos un cuento, seamos una historia. No seamos un sueño, seamos una realidad."**

**24 de Diciembre**

**J**odido diario, esto es una total e irremediable mierda. Estaba casi seguro que desde la primera vez que escribí aquí, ya no lo volvería a hacer más, pero me equivoque.

¡Es una mierda!

Ya hice hechice el cuaderno en que expongo todas las cosas que se me vienen a la cabeza. Aunque dudo mucho que alguien se hubire atrevido a leer mis cosas, pero no está de más tener cuidado. Bueno cambiando radicalmente de tema, hoy la vi, si estoy jodido no puedo evitar emocionarme por el simple hecho de verla aunque sea unos minutos al día.

Y tampoco puedo evitar molestarla. Sí, adoro cuando sus ojos color miel se encienden debido a la furia. Se para orgullosa, y su cabellos se alborotan a un más que de costumbre.

Aunque las cosas hayan cambiado aquí en Hogwarts, después de la guerra, eso no había cambiado en mí. Ya no le decía sangre sucia, y realmente me importaba un bledo eso de las diferencias de sangre, pero fui criado con el propósito de odiar todo lo impuro, incluso a ella. No podía cambiar radicalmente mi forma de actuar, así que aunque ya no le decía de esa forma, siempre encontraba una manera para sacarla de quicio.

Regresando al tema de que las cosas habían cambiado aquí, era cierto. Mi familia había sido absuelta por participar con los mortifagos, y solo una multa menor fue cobrada por parte de ministerio de magia, no tenía mucha importancia, ya que las arcas de gringorts de los Malfoy's eran más que abundantes, sin contar con la bóveda Malfoy que se encontraba en el interior de nuestra mansión. Los Zabinni, también habían sido absueltos, junto con los Nott, y Parkinson. Los Greengrass, se habían mantenido al margen de todo. Los Crabbe y Goyle habían sido llevados a azkaban.

Ninguno de nosotros, al menos Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, estábamos de acuerdo con está mierda de guerra. Pero no habíamos hecho nada para evitarla, porque no éramos más que unos niños que no sabían de la vida; eso nos lo había dicho Alecto Carrow, cuando nos opusimos a ello. Lo único que ganamos con ello, fue un crucius.

Todo esto era una porquería, pasamos de ser las más respetables familias del mundo de la magia, para ser solo los despojos de mortifagos.

Bueno creo que esto es todo por hoy… Esto que ya dije, es suficiente por una jodida noche. Mañana, o tal vez otro día me seguiré atormentando con esta porquería. Me largo.

* * *

.

.

.

•Continuara•

**¡Hola! Sí, aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo escrito. Espero y sea de su total agrado, se acepta de todo un poco, de felicitaciones, aventadas de madres y tomatazos ;) La idea resulta muy OoC por parte de Malfoy, perooo a mí en lo personal me ha divertido el escribirla por ahora. Estaré encantada de recibir sus sugerencias y consejos para que esté pequeño trabajo resulte divertido, que eso es lo que cuenta. Cuídense**


End file.
